Chrismas Card
by invi-chan
Summary: Une vieille traduction de fic que j'avais oublié dans un coin, avec Ginji, Ban et la journée de Noël.


**texte by Seven PM**

**traduction by invi-chan**

**Carte de Noël**

"Hey, Ginji ? Pense à me passer les ramens."

"Eh ? Oh, bien sûr."

S'asseyant face à une ancienne mini-cuisinière, complètement cassée, il se blottit dehors dans la neige car les portes de la coccinelle étaient fermées par le froid. Encore.

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un très agréable Noël.

Vraiment, les ennuis avaient commencé dès le réveil, Ban se souvint du début de sa journée en claquant sa tête contre le sol de la coccinelle.

Une épaisse couche de neige était tombée sur la voiture ce matin et le mit en garde. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Quand il avait garé leur voiture à l'endroit le plus calme du parc au milieu de nombreux arbres, la neige était destinée à glisser jusqu'à ce point.

Après avoir quasiment cassé la porte de la voiture en essayant de faire sortir la neige des charnières, Ban s'était avancé et avait glissé immédiatement sur l'herbe gelée en-dessous de lui, attérissant malheureusement sur son derrière. Le fait que Ginji était devenu hystérique à propos de tout cela n'avait pas aidé.

Ils étaient ensuite partis vers leur habituel repaire, et pour le matin de Noël, Paul avait certainement bien joué le rôle de l'avare. Il leur avait donné un cadeau, cependant - un vieux chargeur pour cuisinière à riz (sûrement trouvé derrière le magasin), et un paquet de nouilles crues à cuisiner soi-même. C'était, bien sûr, après les avoir informés qu'ils devaient quitter le magasin avant qu'ils ne puissent essayer et même faire les ramens.

"Glups, merci." avait dit Ban. "On ne peut même pas cuisiner ici ?"

Paul avait laissé sa cigarette pendre au coin de sa bouche. "Au moins cette fois je pourrais dire que vous n'avez pas laissé plus d'une ardoise au Honky Tonk. Vous cuisinez vous-mêmes, à l'extérieur du restaurant. C'est comme faire d'une pierre deux coups." Natsumi avait eu un air compatissant, mais avait hoché la tête en accord avec Paul.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, Paul avait continué : "Et de toute façon, c'est _Noël._ Certaines personnes ont une vie hors du restaurant, vous savez. Ils ont des gens avec qui être. Des amis, de la famille, des amours. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir ici et d'écouter vos plaintes." Il avait fini, donnant un dernier regard à son journal avant de le plier et de le mettre dans sa poche.

"Mais, nous n'avons même pas trouver de travail aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a rien ici ! " s'était exclamé Ban.

Paul avait fait un sourire en coin. "Bien, je suis sûr qu'il y a des jobs possibles à Noël. Mais faire les Get Backers veut aussi dire poursuivre des voleurs de porte-monnaie ?"

Ban avait alors arrêté de se plaindre, mais son regard était devenu profond. Se mettant brusquement debout, il était sorti de l'Honky Tonk en tapant des pieds, laissant Ginji prendre la cuisinière et les ramens, et se précipiter derrière lui. Même les chorales devant lesquelles ils passaient l'agaçaient, elles essayaient de chanter les chants de Noël avec un anglais irreconnaissable et avec un timbre faux. Quand ils retournèrent à leur voiture et découvrirent que les portes étaient devenues méconnaissables et fermées par le froid, Ban s'était résigné à donner un coup de poings contre un arbre, jurant avec colère et se blottissant davantage dans sa fine chemise pour conserver toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait rassembler. Ginji s'était assis à côté de lui sans un bruit, posant par terre la cuisinière et les ramens.

Et cela les avait laissé où ils étaient maintenant. Abandonné par la seule maison qu'ils avaient, gelés, affamés, et misérables.

"Hey, Ban-chan..." s'écria Ginji, après un interminable silence.

Ban l'ignora, de toute évidence parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

Mais Ginji persista. _"Ban-Chan..."_

"_Quoi_ " siffla Ban, lançant un regard agacé vers Ginji. Il regretta immédiatement son attitude dès qu'il vit le visage de Ginji ; ses yeux marrons paraissaient si tristes, vraiment, pensa Ban, Ginji devait avoir aussi froid et était aussi misérable que lui...

"Je suis désolé", dit-il, prenant un ton doux comme avant.

Ginji eut un petit sourire alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Bon," dit-il, " Je vais me débrouiller pour garder quelques yens pour moi avant que tu ne gaspilles le peu que nous avons-" Ban eut un sourire embarassé. "- et je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais, euh, voilà." Ginji poussa une petite carte vers Ban et se tourna les pouces.

Ban, stupéfait, ouvrit la petite carte et vit l'écriture sale et gamine de Ginji gribouillée au centre. "Joyeux Noël Ban-chan ! " disait-elle, avec un petit gribouillis en bas que Ban pouvait seulement supposer être de la neige qui tombait sur la coccinelle, avec deux petits visages à l'intérieur - un blond, souriant, et un autre, à l'air peu accommodant, avec des cheveux en piques et des lunettes violettes ainsi qu'un sourire en coin.

Ban rit malgré lui - la voiture gelée, le manque d'argent, les nouilles crues - et le simple geste de Ginji pour sa journée. Non - pour Noël.

"Tu... tu l'aimes bien ?" demanda timidement Ginji, incertain de savoir comment déchiffrer l'amusement de Ban.

Ban fit un large sourire. "Je l'adore." dit-il, sautant sur ses pieds. Ginji lui rendit son sourire, paraissant soulagé.

"Quand dis-tu," dit Ban, se levant et mettant Ginji sur ses pieds, puis dans la coccinelle. " Mon petit cadeau de Noël pour toi s'est cassé à la porte de l'Honky Tonk donc nous pouvons passer un Noël au chaud à l'intérieur."

Ginji rit. "Paul va nous tuer."

"Non tant que nous payons l'importante ardoise-" commença Ban, s'arrêtant rapidement dès qu'il atteignit l'entrée du restaurant, regardant la porte.

"Ban-chan ?" dit Ginji, inquiété par l'expression de surprise de Ban.

"Bon" répondit Ban, quelque peu incrédule, "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Ginji avança jusqu'à Ban et remarqua un petit mot accroché à la porte de l'Honky Tonk. Dans l'écriture soignée, concise de Paul était écrit :

"Ban et Ginji - Je sais que vous deux êtes probablement en train de pleurer dehors à la porte de l'Honky Tonk en ce moment même. Donc, au lieu de détruire la porte, je suis parti sans la fermer, vous ne resterez pas gelés cette nuit - vous ne pourrez pas payer votre ardoise si vous êtes gelés, non ? Il y a des soupes dans le comptoir. Vous feriez _mieux _de ne rien manger de plus. Joyeux Noël." Natsumi avait signé en bas aussi, avec un petit dessin de chat faisant un signe de paix.

Ginji eut un sourire stupéfait. "Wow. Merci, Paul."

Après qu'ils aient ingurgité leur soupe (et peut-être laisser les nouilles dans le froid.) Ban et Ginji s'étaient installés sur la même banquette, regardant dehors par la fenêtre, observant en silence la neige tomber.

20 minutes plus tard Ginji avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ban, écoutant d'un air endormi les choeurs dehors chanter des chansons familières ou non.

"Hey, Ban-chan..." murmura Ginji; tout en se levant un peu de sorte de voir Ban.

"Hmm ?"

"C'était un merveilleux cadeau de Noël. Merci."

Ban leva ses sourcils." Aww, Je n'ai rien fait. C'est plutôt le cadeau de Paul."

Ginji agita sa tête. "Non...non, je parlais de... juste d'être ici avec toi. C'est très important pour moi."

Les yeux de Ban s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant de laisser son visage se fondre en un chaleureux sourire. "Oui, c'est... c'est très important pour moi aussi."

Ginji rappuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Ban. "Joyeux Noël, Ban-chan."

"Joyeux Noël, Ginji"

Tandis qu'ils regardaient de nouveau par la fenêtre, les voix claires et fortes des chanteurs s'élevèrent, parlant dans un bon anglais et une douce harmony :

_Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas  
To You_

xXOWARIXx


End file.
